


Romantica

by BabyMilk



Category: Something To Talk About - Onorobo
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Historical, I'm such a romantic omg, M/M, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Operas, Romance, Size Difference, True Love, Tumblr, dom! Gabriel, rough sex??? maybe, sub!Lewis, time period - 1910, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(GABRIEL AND LEWIS ARE OCs OWNED BY ONOROBO)</p><p>Gabriel and Lewis see a very romantic opera.<br/>Buttstuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantica

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote myself a little something teeheehee
> 
> I love Onorobo, Gabriel and Lewis are their personal OCs, check out their tumblr!!!! (link in fic) 
> 
> (I may add some art later, so check in often!) 
> 
> enjoy!!!!

<http://onorobo.tumblr.com/>

 

(Gabriel and Lewis are owned and created by Onorobo!! I love them so much)

 

Gabriel didn’t often enjoy operas. The song and music were often too gawdy and loud for his tastes, however Lewis practically begged him to attend.

The story of the performance had been a love story, two men fighting for the affection of a woman fall in love. The actors sang, dressed in dramatically shimmering clothing and bright colours.

The two men on stage embraced, one dipping his companion like a dancer, their noses touching. Lewis gasped in delight, from their elevated balcony seats the young man was nearly leaning over the edge as the men kissed. Gabriel chuckled, affectionately placing his gloved hand over Lewis’.

The performance came to an end, men and women standing to applaud. “It was wonderful, wasn’t it?” Lewis’ smile nearly blinded the pale man, shucking his coat to lay across the shoulder of a nearby plush chair. Gabe mumbled a response, placing his own suit coat carefully on the nearby coat rack.

As the tawny man unbuttoned his crisp white shirt Gabriel approached from behind, strong arms wrapping around the smaller mans narrow waist. “Thank you.” Lewis said, head resting on his lovers collarbone “You know I’d do anything for you.” Gabriel spoke softly into the others ear, nosing his dark curls.

The blonde gently bit at Lewis’ throat, causing the smaller man to shiver. Gabriel allowed his hand to slide up and down the front of Lewis’ thigh, fingers carefully pressing against the crease of his slacks. “Gabe…” he mewled, rocking his hips back against the tallers. “Get on the bed, I’ll be back.” Giving Lewis one last peck on the throat Gabriel left his lover, retreating into the connecting bathroom to disrobe.

Lewis did as asked, his clothes left somewhat rumpled on the rooms wooden desk, his slim body placed carefully on the plush sheets of Gabriels exotic bed spread. “You’re beautiful.” Gabriel smiled softly, allowing his pale strands to dangle in front of his face. Lewis flushed, glancing over his shoulder.

The tawny man laid on his belly, head resting on his folded arms. His hips were slightly raised, shapely rump wet and slick for his lover.

Gabriel joined Lewis on the bed, firm chest pressed against Lewis’ arched spine, his strong hands slid across the smooth skin of the mans body, thumbs momentarily plucking at stiff nipples. “You were so enraptured.” Gabriel whispered, placing his hard cock between Lewis’ cheeks, grinding.

Lewis moaned softly, cheeks tomato red against his tan skin “would you like me to woo you? Embrace you, pamper you like the men in that opera?” His hand slipped underneath Lewis’ belly, fingers grazing Lewis’ throbbing dick. “Mmh-!” Lewis gasped, fingers nervously gripping the expensive pillow fabric. “I’d love to show you off.” Gabriel continued “Show other men how submissive you are, how you melt at my touch.” Gabriel used his free hand to finger at Lewis’ lips, the smaller man allowed his lover to slip his cold fingers past his teeth, pressing against his tongue.

Carefully Lewis’ slicked Gabriels hand, tongue wiggling againsts the digets, wrapping around his knuckles and playing between them. “ - How much I love you.” Gabriel hissed, perfect teeth nibbling at Lewis’ pink ear shell.

Lewis garbled behind Gabes talented fingers, breathing heavily through his nose.

Satisfied, Gabriel retracted his sopping wet hand “I love you too.” Lewis immediately moaned “I love your voice, your skin, your scar.” He panted, Gabriels weight left his back as the larger man leaned back on his knees, one hand tightly holding his ass, the other (wet) pulling and prodding at his somewhat tightened hole “I - I love your crass personality - oh!” Lewis squeaked when a hard slap sounded, his ass stung from the hit.

“Manners, darling.” Gabriel snorted, forefinger and middle breaching Lewis’ ass.

Gabriel took a moment to appreciate the shape of his lovers behind. Lewis had tanned skin, naturally dark. His skin was so smooth, free of scarring or bruising (for now) his shapely figure always caught Gabriels eye in every situation. From across the room Gabriel would watch how Lewis moved, his wide hips held carefully in tailored trousers, how the fabric would hug his ass like a dream. The blonde man felt his cock and balls throb at the thought, drawing a hiss from his chest.

“Gabe?” Lewis asked, eyes lidded and misty, his wonderful lashes casting shadows across his cheeks. Gabriel retracted his fingers, using the extra fluid to slick his dick. Precum beaded at the tip, “are you ready?” He asked, pressing the head of his cock against Lewis’ twitching entrance.

The dark haired man nodded, whimpering with impatience. Lewis lifted his hips to entice Gabriel, thighs spread wide over Gabes.

Finally he penetrated, Gabriel pushed past the tight hole, both hands braced bruisingly on Lewis’ soft ass. “Ooooohhhh….” Lewis moaned, hips aching and burning with the sensation “are you alright?” Gabriel asked, somewhat distracted by the hot tightness around his cock. Lewis nodded in positive “k-keep going.”

Gabriel watched his hard dick disappear into Lewis’ body, belly constricting. His pelvis finally met with his lovers rump, the two breathing heavily “p-please.” Lewis whimpered, bracing himself on his forearms. Gabriel swiftly pulled his hips back, groaning breathily as the bumpy insides of Lewis dragged across his sensitive skin. He pushed back inside harshly, nearly sending both men tumbling forwards.

Gabriel made a quick, rough pace to fuck Lewis, his lover moaning underneath him. The smaller man writhed, language immediately leaving him in place of pleasured sounds “oh - oh Gabriel! Oh please!” Lewis cried, “Oh god.” Gabe hissed, giving the dark haired boy a few slaps on his ass, the shocking sensation sent sparks up Lewis’ spine. “You feel so damn good.” Gabriel groaned, head thrown back as his hips moved on autopilot. An obscene squelching sound filled the room along with squeaking of bedsprings “ahhhh!” Lewis moaned, hips pushing back against Gabriel, their skin slapping loudly.  

Lewis reached behind to grip Gabriels strong arm “k-kiss me-!” He mewled, his lover immediately complied, leaning forward along Lewis’ back to press lips against his. The two men locked lips, huffing loudly as their tongues intertwined. Lewis kept one hand braced on the back of Gabriels head, holding the pale blonde locks tightly in his fist. “Hah - I’m going to - cum-!” Lewis moaned into his lovers mouth, plush lip nipped.

“Come for me.” Gabriel commanded, hips grinding against Lewis’ prostate “Cry my name.”

Lewis lost his voice for a moment, mouth slack in a silent scream when he finally climaxed, arms giving out from underneath him Lewis landed face first in a mountain of pillows “G-Gabe…” he moaned, allowing his lover to use his hole for pleasure.

Gabriel rocked his pelvis back and forth in Lewis’ pulsing hole, feeling his orgasm approach just between his legs “mmh - mmhg!” Gabriel groaned, earth shattering pleasure overtook his body when he came, hot semen surrounding his spent dick inside Lewis’ hole.

“Good god.” Lewis huffed, body slowly cooling, muscles relaxing. Gabriel threw himself onto the sheets next to his lover, wrapping his muscular arms around Lewis’ smaller frame “Darling.”


End file.
